sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Brixius
Baron Brixius is a mini-boss in both Sonny and Sonny 2. In the first game, he is fought with the assistance of Galiant the Paladin, a temporary follower, while in the second game he is fought with just the normal party. Character Baron Brixius is a powerful zombie overlord who uses mind control to bend hordes of zombies to his will. He is manipulative and psychotic, enjoying engineering pointless conflict for no purpose other than his own personal enjoyment (as evidenced by his activities in Oberursel). In battle he mostly uses a combination of shadow based psychological attacks and wields a two-handed sword. Biography In the first game, the Baron appears in Gadi'Kala. As Sonny and Veradux fight their way across the plains, their heads feel more and more painful due to Brixius' attempts at mind control, particularly Sonny's, whenever they fight creatures called Devourers (slaves of the Baron). After the Shamans have been eradicated, they encounter a Zombie Ambassador, sent to tell them that they would submit to the Baron. After killing it and a few ZPCI soldiers, Sonny and Veradux arrive at a battle between the Baron and Galiant the Paladin, a high-ranking ZPCI officer. With his help, the Baron is defeated, but Veradux convinces Sonny that they should attack and kill the Paladin on the grounds that he is a ZPCI officer and therefore their enemy. In the second game, Baron Brixius is encountered again in the village of Oberursel. It appears that he was not in fact killed, and is now the leader of a cult within the village. When Sonny and Veradux entered the village, they were met by a band of insurgents, rebelling against the cult's destructive influence. Roald, one of the insurgents, promised to take the two of them to the Utopia if they helped destroy the cult. Sonny and Veradux agreed and, despite having to fight through many monsters, undead and cult members, they eventually reach the leader. After a battle with him, he reveals his true form as that of Baron Brixius, and battles them again, this time using his full power. He is defeated anyway, and the discovery of his true identity disgusts and disappoints the remains of the cult, causing them to disperse. Under normal circumstances, the Baron's death would be considered almost certain; however, bearing in mind that he has managed to cheat death once before, at this point it is by no means certain that he is permanently dead. Theory No evidence has currently been given for how Veradux and Felicity became zombies, the only known groups trying to find a cure for zombification were the Insurgents and the crew of White November, both were attacked by the ZPCI, however due to the existence of intelligent zombies such as Felicity, Baron Brixius, Sonny and Veradux, sometime, one of the research teams were able to revive zombies at some point. It is possible that Felicity, Veradux, and Baron Brixius were revived by one of these teams. Enemy (Sonny) Battle Attributes Abilities Equipment He carries Cannibal's Hunger, which he also drops. Tactics The Baron is proficient in all four types of attributes; Vitality, Strength, Magic, and Speed, making him one of the most dangerous opponents in the game. His general attacks can result in substantial damage especially for the classes with low health such as Assassins and Gunslingers. He also uses Decay, which not only has exceptionally high damage, but also applies a stacking Damage-Over-Time debuff. The Baron’s most deadly abilities are his Shadow Blend which draws his maximum damage, and his stun with 4 turn duration. Perhaps the most daunting characteristic about the Baron would be his overwhelmingly high health, which at a glance, seems too much for the player and Veradux alone to handle. In order to defeat the Baron, the player should take the full advantage of Galiant the Paladin. Because of the immense amount of the Baron’s health, the player’s strongest attacks such as Master Strike and Coup De Grace will be completely useless. Instead, the player should use abilities that will either immobilize the Baron or aid the Paladin in combat. By stunning the Baron, the team will be able to buy some time for the Paladin’s attacks and to heal. In order to amplify the Paladin’s damage, the player can use abilities such as Wound, Sunder, Magic Bolt, and Void to lower the Baron’s defense against the Paladin’s attacks. Or the player can simply choose to heal his allies and provide buffs when necessary. To counter against the Baron’s attack, classes with low health are advised to use defensive abilities such as Block, Suppression, Intervention, or Iron Skin to mollify or nullify the Baron’s attack. Drops Enemy (Cult Leader) Battle Attributes Abilities Equipment Tactics Drops Enemy (Sonny 2) Battle Attributes Abilities Equipment Tactics In Sonny 2 The Baron can be easily defeated by draining his focus; causing the buff deep burning. While draining his focus caution the ability Electrical Storm, which he uses to recover focus, Electro Bolt and Shock Therapy can dispelled the Energized buff he gains from it. Abilities effective at draining The Barons focus arranged by class. Hydraulic: *Regulate: When at at level 3 drains 30 focus has no cool down, and costs nothing. Biological: *Disrupt: Drains a lot of focus. Psychological: *Traumatize: Stuns the baron and drains 30 focus per turn when at level 2. *Haunt: Not really recommenced, as it only drains 3-5 focus per turn for 40 turns. It is recommended that you set Roald and Veredux to phalanx mode when fighting the Baron, as healing is an effective way to survive the Baron's ability that causes the buff Tick Tock. Once the Baron's health get lower than 50%, he will occasionally gain the buff holy scars, when this happens, either set your team to relentless A.I. and attack him, or continue to drain his focus as if Deep Burning and Holy Scars stack The Baron can take a lot of damage, (over 100000). Deep Burning c''an'' be activated when he is able to gain Holy Scars, only the Baron tends to use Electrical Storm and uses Deep Burning as a last resort. Drops Trivia *During Sonny 2, if his health get extremely low, he will say "No! Not again! I would have got away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Which may be a Scooby Doo reference. *He may be of the Destroyer class, as he wields the Cannibal's Hunger, a Destroyer-only weapon, in Sonny. *What he did in Oberursel provides evidence that he created the Shaman Tribe to merely cause pointless conflict, the fact that he wields Cannibal's Hunger provides further evidence of this. Category:Characters From Sonny Category:Characters From Sonny 2 Category:Enemies From Sonny Category:Bosses From Sonny Category:Sonny